Alfred Ingvald Naess (1877-1955)
Strasshof an der Nordbahn, Austria |Burial = |Father = Christian Andersen Naess (1848-?) |Mother = Anne Jette Albretsdatter of Kragerø (1847-?) |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = Alfred Ingvald Naess }} Alfred Naess (1877-1955) Alfred Næss; Norwegian Speedskater (b. April 26, 1877, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. July 6, 1955, Strasshof an der Nordbahn, Gaanserndorf, Lower Austria, Austria) Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Birth He was the son of Jette (1847-?) of Kragerø; and Christian Andersen Naess (1848-?) of wikipedia:Solør or wikipedia:Grue. Siblings He has two siblings: Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) who married Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970); and Albert Naess (1874-?). Speedskater He set the men's record for 500 meters lowland skating on February 5, 1893 at 49.4 seconds in Hamar, Norway. He then broke his own record 21 days later on February 26, 1893 at 48.0 seconds also at Hamar, Norway. Paired skating His partner is paired skating was Freda Maier-Westorgaard of Frankenberg. 1900 Norway Census The family was living at Munkedamsveien 41 in Kristiania and they were listed as "Chr. Næss" of Solør working as a "Mekaniker v. mek. værkst." a mechanic and "Jette Næss". His sibling were listed as: "Albert Næss" a "kunst maler (stipendiat)", or an artist on a stipend; and he was listed as "Alfred Næss" a "murer", or a mason. His sister Alvilde was already married and living with her husband. Newspaper Articles Portland, Maine: Unknown Newspaper Name and Date ca. 1896 (spelling as it appeared) CHAMPION SKATER NASS AT THE ICE RINK Wednesday night at the ice rink, foot of Pearl Street, will occur a great event in skating annals in Portland. Mr. Alford Nass of Norway, Europe, champion amateur, 500 meter skater of the world, will give an exhibition of his power. Mr. Nass is not only the fastest amateur skater of the world, but also is a great champion fancy skater. He gave an exhibition of fancy and trick skating at the Portland Ice Rink before a small number at the request of the manager, and proved a wonder. He has just come from the great exhibition at Montreal. He is 19 years old, very intelligent. He has won $4000 worth of presents. While here Mr. Nass is stopping with his sister who is employed by Schlotterbeck & Foss. Portland, Maine: Unknown Newspaper Name and Date ca. 1896 (spelling as it appeared) Note: same event being reported as above, different reporter. CHAMPION SKATER OF THE WORLD There is in store for the people of Portland a great treat. The managers of the Portland Ice rink have made arrangements with Mr. Alfred Nass, who is one of the greatest skaters in the world to give at the rink Wednesday evening, the 17th, an exhibition of fancy and trick skating. Mr. Nass is just from the great international championship skating contest which has just closed at Montreal, where the greatest skaters in Europe and America have been in competition with each other. In that contest he won two medals of great value which he will wear at the rink. He is in possession of scores of medals won from skating all over the world, and besides has more than $400 worth of presents. He gave an exhibition of fancy work before the managers of the rink and they say that what he can do is simply wonderful, and what he can't do isn't worth doing. Mr. Nass has an engagement at Minneapolis to do fancy skating, and the great M. A. A. A. rink of Montreal has engaged him to give an exhibition there, and he is in great demand. He would not have been in Portland only for his sister, who lives here. The American skaters are not up in the art of fancy work as are the Norwegian people, this you will say when you have seen him. Memories about Alfred Naess *Clifford Milner (1928- ) writes: "later he went on the vaudeville circuit doing ice skate tricks, like jumping over a series of pool tables." External links *Alfred Ingvald Naess at Findagrave *Alfred Ingvald Naess in Wikipedia Images Image:Naess-Alfred 1898 manifest.jpg|Possibly Alfred Ingvald Naess (1877-1955) in 1898 manifest Image:1900 census Naess.gif|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) in 1900 Norway census Image:Alfred Næss and Nadja Frank.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) circa 1900 Image:Naess-Alfred 01a.jpg‎|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) circa 1900-1910 Image:Naess-Alfred 022.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) in paired skating circa 1900-1910 Image:Naess-Alfred 1913November15 manifest.jpg|Liverpool, England to New York City in 1913, page 1 Image:Naess-Alfred 1913November15 manifest2.jpg|Liverpool, England to New York City in 1913, page 2 Image:Naess-Alfred 1913October13 manifest.jpg|1914 manifest Image:Naess-Alfred 1913October13 manifest2.jpg|1914 manifest, page 2 Image:Tandberg 1914October13.gif|1914 manifest, page 2 (copy) Image:Naess-Alfred 1918 draft.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) in World War I draft Image:1920 census Naess.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) in the 1920 census in Manhattan Image:Naess-Alfred 1920January29 SyracuseHerald crop.JPG|January 29, 1920 in Syracuse Herald Image:Alfred Naess1web.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) Image:Naess-Alfred 07.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) in 1954 Image:Naess-Alfred tombstone.jpg|Alfred Naess (1877-1955) tombstone